the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
House of Anubis official Facebook page announced on April 16th, 2012 that t here is definitely going to be a Season 3. Nick comfirmed the new season. Brad Kavanagh also confirmed Season 3. When asked on Twitter what it will be like without Nathalia, he replied,"It's been a shock to everyone, especially me, but we have a tough cast and we'll soldier on to give you a great Season 3." Also, Hans Bourlon of Studio 100 announced in an interview that production, setup and filming for the next season has began. On April 2, 2012, Nathalia Ramos stated that she will no longer portray Nina Martin in the Season 3 of House of Anubis. Shortly after, Roger Barclay confirmed that he will not be returning as Rufus Zeno as well. Eugene Simon confirmed on Twitter that filming will start in the summer. http://twitter.com/#!/Eugene_Simon/status/194850017478053888 On July 16, 2012, Bobby Lockwood confirmed he will not be returning to House of Anubis for Season 3, but is filming a new show for CBBC called 'Wolfblood' which also includes Louisa C. Burnham who is to play Willow Jenks in Season 3. On October 26, 2012, it was confirmed by Nick that every week there would be new emails from Sibuna to Nina and a special excerpt from the script. On October 27, 2012, the first trailer was released on primetime TV. There are brand new secret places and rooms. The promo can be viewed here. Plot It's teens against the teachers again as they race to defeat an ancient curse and prevent a great evil from reawakening forever. http://www.nick.com/celebrity/news/hoa-season-3-shooting-now.html Rumors # Possibly,Trudy might come back to duty on Anubis House since Vera disappeared. #This season probably begins with a new school year. #There could be yet another mystery Sibuna searches will try to solve. #It is possible the Secret Society will come back together since Victor has the final ingredient. #It is possible that this season is about the last tears of gold. # Jerome might also become a member of Sibuna, as he has changed and has been somehow involved in the season finales. #There could be a new antagonist. #It is also possible that Eddie replaces Nina as leader. #Since Nina is gone, maybe Season 3 will center more about Eddie as the Osirion. #The mystery behind Sarah's parents' death might be solved. #Amber might have to share a room with Mara again since Nina won't be in this season. #Sibuna breaks the Cup of Ankh by accident and can't put it back together without Nina. #Victor and the Secret Society try to steal the Cup of Ankh. #Nina may go on holiday only for her to return in a later season, after Nathalia finishes her studies. #Mr. Sweet will tell Eddie about the Osirion's job. #Victor will try to contact Vera. #Eddie will tell Patricia about his past. #Joy will start to lose interest in Fabian. #This season could possibly be about Louisa Frobisher-Smythe as Season 1? was about Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Season 2 was about Robert Frobisher-Smythe. #Victor will make the next elixir. #This may be the final season. #The season finale will be 90 minutes long. #Robert Frobisher-Smythe will be the new antoganist. #Willow will have a crush on Alfie. Confirmed about Season 3 1. Nathalia Ramos will no longer portray Nina as Nathalia wants to focus on her schooling. 2. Roger Barclay (Rufus Zeno) will not be the main antagonist, as he is leaving. 3. Filming has started. 4. This season will also introduce several new characters including a new series regular KT Rush (Alexandra Shipp). KT has been described as an adventurous, sunny and tenacious American girl who becomes a vital part of the Sibuna gang and partners with Eddie to unlock the new Anubis House mystery. 5. There will be another new character portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. She is to portray Willow Jenks. 6. Bobby Lockwood will not be returning as Mick Campbell, as he is now focusing the BBC show Wolfblood. As for his character, he has moved to Australia. 7. Filming will last for seven months. 8. Production on Season 3 of House of Anubis will commence on July 2012 in Liverpool, England. 9.? Sibuna is having a little bit of a makeover. (said by Ana Mulvoy Ten in the Season 3 promo) 10. There will be more adventures and danger. 11. It will air in early 2013. 12. Another one of the houses, Isis House, will be introduced in the season. Three of the boys living there are portrayed by Frank Bonce, Mark Cunnomodel, and Kyle Rowe, and have small roles. 13. K.T. and Eddie have a special connection. K.T. will be a big part of a very confusing mystery. http://family-room.ew.com/2012/11/21/house-of-anubis-season-three-2013-exclusive-video/ 14. This season will show more of the campus above and below ground. 15. There will also be a new teacher this year. http://family-room.ew.com/2012/11/21/house-of-anubis-season-three-2013-exclusive-video/ 16. There will be a serenade http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma9c2lkfyY1ruq09yo1_500.png 17.There will be a dodgeball fight in one of the episodes. http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcq3bxlLx71r9b0fxo1_500.jpg 18. We will learn more about the characters. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=7LvN7vZz-c8 Trailers First season 3 promo Second season 3 promo Third season 3 promo Fourth season 3 promo References Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis